Yakimono Herutsu
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Isshin and Urahara have locked our violet haired vixen and her strawberry companion in the storage room. Can you possibly imagine what happens next? Thanksgiving special.


"GAAHH!!" Was the sound Ichigo always made when Yoruichi came onto him, naked. Standing a few feet from him, a very wet, very naked Yoruichi titled her head to the side, smirking all the while. She was enjoying his flusteredness all too much. "Would you put some clothes on!?" Ichigo shouted, turning around as his face darkened. Yoruichi purred slightly, stepping to him more as she spoke gently.

"Whats the matter Ichigo?" She purred more, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, leaning on his bare back. The feeling of her bare chest on him caused his senses to go wild. Why had he even come over to Urahara's with his family in the first place? The smell of pumpkin pie suddenly reached his nose. Ah, yes. Thanksgiving dinner. It was his fathers idea to come and celebrate the holiday there. And damn him for suggesting it. Yoruichi almost always teased him.

"Get off me Yoruichi." Ichigo grunted, grabbing his shirt and walking out of the training room. Why Urahara put a hot spring so close to the training grounds, he would never know. Everyone knew that where ever a hot spring was, Yoruichi Shihouin was sure to be. Staring at his back, the goddess rang out her hair, following behind him. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Ichigo asked as he waited for the elevator. Yoruichi shrugged, folding her arms below her chest as she shifted her weight on one leg.

"I came down here in my feline form." She said, raising a brow as he glanced back at her, though, with closed eyes.

"You can't go up there like THAT." Ichigo husked, turning back towards the elevator. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders dismissively, grinning as the doors opened. The two shinigami stepped in, Ichigo's face beat red as she stood beside him. Though he was rather shy and innocent, he allowed himself a few glances at her, his eyes taking her in.

"Ichigo, your staring." The cat remarked, cocking her head to the side as she stared at him amusingly. Her golden eyes pierced through him. His eyes met hers and something inside her fluttered. Feeling odd, Yoruichi licked her lips adverting her gaze to his chest. What was she feeling that caused her to feel slightly bashful around him?

"My dad's a pervert, and hat'n clogs is not different. If you walk out like that, they'll be drooling over you." Ichigo stated, tossing her his shirt. She watched as he unbuckled his pants. A small blush graced her cheeks.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?"

"Just shut up and put it on."

Isshin's laughing could be heard as the doors opened, revealing a fully clothed Yoruichi. Karin glanced their way, her eyes falling as she spit her drink all over Kon.

"HEY!" Kon yelled, pouting as he ran over to Rukia. "Rukia, she spit in my face." He whimpered. Rukia ignored him, her attention focused on Yoruichi and Ichigo. Why was Yoruichi wearing his clothes? Ichigo was only in his boxers. She eyed the two as they walked further in the shop, on into one of the back rooms.

"Whats with those two?" Rukia asked out loud, her eyes glaring at Urahara. Kisuke chuckled, tipping his hat as he smirked.

"Can't you tell? They're in love." He smoothed. "Everywhere one goes, the other is close to follow."

"She doesn't go to his house does she?" Rukia's voice was filled with jealousy, but why? She was with Renji.

"Ah, you don't know? Yoruichi and Ichigo train together every day. Most of the time she doesn't come here to stay. That only tells you one thing."

Nodding, Rukia said no more as she stood, walking into the kitchen to help Yuzu and who ever else was in there cook. Yoruichi smirked as she stepped into the dark room, guiding Ichigo slowly back into her lair. She probed him with tales; telling him their were some extra clothing and to follow her. Being his gullable self, Ichigo followed without question, glancing around. After a few more steps of darkness, he stopped, raising his eyebrow.

"Yoruichi, where are we going?" He asked, blinking his eyes as she turned on the light switch. Jumping back, his eyes widened as he stared at the bed in front of him, Yoruichi sprawled out, grinning. Blood rushed to his face. How had she managed to strip herself without his knowing? And why was this room so damn big. Straightening himself as best he could, Ichigo stared her directly in the eyes, dispite the view. "Is this why you drug me back here?"

"Well, dinner won't be served for a few more hours, so lets have our appetizers now." The dark skinned beauty smirked, laying on her stomach as she rested her head in her hand. She kicked her feet back and forth, her golden eyes glowing. "It is thanksgiving after all. Lets be thankful after we have each other, right here, right now."

Ichigo felt himself freeze. Looking towards the clothes in front of him on the floor, Ichigo bent over, putting on his clothing and turning to walk out. Again, she amazed him by leaning against the door frame.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" She said huskily, her eyes masking any deep emotion besides lust. Stepping past her, Ichigo shook his head, sighing. A throaty chuckle caused him to glance back, noticing she hadn't followed.

Yoruichi sighed, leaning back against the door, her eyes downcast. Why couldn't she shake this feeling? A feeling that made her heart flutter at the sight of him, made her heart pound in excitement. Though she never let it show, she certainly couldn't deny that this boy meant more to her than just a play thing. No, Ichigo was held close to her heart, in fact, he had it. She may not have admitted such strong feelings to him, but they were indeed there. Waiting to be confessed.

Love, and emotion she thought long dead to her. An emotion she hadn't felt since her younger years spent with Urahara. An emotion she wasn't sure even exsisted for her. But yet, here she was, fantasizing and aching for a ryoka nonetheless. A very powerful, talented, passionate ryoka with a heart of pure gold. He was unlike any man she had ever known. Sighing, she slowly made her way towards her small dresser near the corner of the room. Why did she have so much trouble wooing him? Every advance she made, he blew off. And why did it fluster her so much? Why did she spend most, if not, all her time thinking about him; seeing his face when she closed her eyes and yearning for his presence. Complicated, love was. Complicated and sometimes painful. Yet, it was a beautiful thing you only get to experience with one person who has mutual feelings. But, did Ichigo feel the same way for her?

Grabbing a pair of black pants and a long sleeve black shirt, Yoruichi slid the clothing on, letting her hair hang as she pulled on her shoes. Dinner wouldn't be served for a while, but there was no fun in spending the time till then alone. Walking out the door, she came out, greeting new faces as she noticed several people showed up in the time that she was in the back room. Her eyes searched, however, for one orange haired shinigami. To be more specific, Ichigo. Just where had he gone to? She might as well leave if he wasn't there.

Urahara smiled to her, his hat masking the mischevious glint in his eyes. She casually walked over to him, smiling to the other shinigami in the room. Kisuke tipped his hat to her, grinning more. She gave him a questionable look, her eyes searching the room once more.

"If your looking for Ichigo he went into the storage room." Yoruichi nodded, not noticing the evil smirk on his face. "Not that one, the one in the back. The one we hardly use."

"Why would he be back there?"

"If you want to find him, thats where he is." Kisuke said, taking a drink of his beverage. Yoruichi shrugged then began walking in the back. She opened the door slowly, glancing around.

"Ichigo?" She called, stepping into the cold room. Wandering further in, she called out his name more.

Ichigo sighed, walking back into the party room. He glanced around. Where was Yoruichi? He was sure he'd seen her out here just minutes before. Isshin smiled to his son, placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why do you look so glum Ichigo? Its a party! Enjoy yourself." Giving him a goofy look, Ichigo shook his head, shrugging his dad off of him.

"Have you seen Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, disregarding everyone else looking at him. Isshin grinned, stroking his beard.

"She went in the back storage room. She hasn't returned... Maybe you should check on her." Urahara chuckled, nodding his head. Ichigo glanced from the two guys, then walked away in search of his lady love. Pushing the metal door open, Ichigo stepped inside, leaving the door open.

"Yoruichi?" A loud bang caused him to turn, the metal door now closed. Stepping to touch it, he flew back from a force field, his eyebrow raising. "What the hell?"

"Ichigo!" The goddess voice stirred him, causing him to turn around. She walked over to him, kneeling beside him as she narrowed her eyes, looking at the door. "Damn that Kisuke."

"We're locked in?!" Ichigo stammered, his eyes widening. He didn't mind being locked in a room alone with her, but he was _locked_ in a _room_ with _HER_. He could already see how it would go. Sighing, he sat up, looking at her. "So, what now?"

"What can we do? Knowing Kisuke, we can't break through his barrier." Standing, she folded her arms beneath her chest. "We'll just have to wait. Come on." The cat said, walking towards the back of the room. Ichigo eyed her, then followed. She sat herself on a long crate, motioning for him to sit himself beside her.

"Why would they lock us in here?" Ichigo asked as he sat a couple feet away from her. He leaned back against the wall, bringing his leg up as he rested his forearm on his knee. Yoruichi stared at him, sitting indian style.

"They? Who else besides Kisuke do you think had a hand in this?"

"Who else is perverted out there besides Kon?" Ichigo said, his voice slightly lidded with sarcasm. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, copy-cating Ichigo's position slightly as she bent her knee up.

"Well, I don't see us getting out of here anytime soon." The goddess sighed, laying her head back on a crate. "What brings you and your family here anyway, Ichigo?"

"My dad. He thought getting us all together would be a way of showing what we're thankful for."

"And what are you thankful for?" Ichigo looked over at her, noticing her eyes weren't on him, but the ceiling. Since it were her, he could say she was a bit out of character right now. Normally she would be all over him. Yoruichi could feel his eyes on her. Her heart began pounding more, the beating sounding in her ears. The silence was too much for her to handle. She remembered her teenage days, when she would become flustered around the guy she liked. But this time, she loved the guy, and fluster was no word to describe the bashfulness she was experiencing. She lifted her head, looking at him.

"Yoruichi are you alright?" The sudden question caught her off guard as she looked at him dumbfoundedly. She chuckled, nodding her head.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes seemed to glow uneasily as she focused her attention on the floor. Ichigo continued to stare at her. He took note of her choice in clothing, rather liking the fact she wore something that hugged her already obvious curves. She could still feel his eyes on her, causing her to blush madly. 'Damn! Why did you have to go all sap now Yoruichi!' Yoruichi silently scolded herself. Seeing her flustered face, Ichigo laughed, not being able to help how cute he thought she looked. "What are you staring at?"

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized, scratching his head. Ah, awkward moment. Neither spoke for a moment, then Yoruichi sighed.

"Their out there having dinner while we're stuck in here starving. What do you say to some teaming up later against Kisuke and Isshin?" Yoruichi suggested, raising her brow as she smirked. She needed to push her feelings aside. Otherwise she would never be able to stand being around him without wanting to confess to him everything. But why wouldn't she do just that? Fear perhaps. Fear of rejection. He had refused her sexual invitations everytime she'd made a move on him. Which was rather odd considering the fact he was a teen who was very attractive, not to mention the fact that he is a guy. And all teen guys after reaching puberty have one thing their raging to do. But then again, maybe Ichigo was just a shy boy who didn't what he wanted, or who he wanted for that matter. Yoruichi chuckled to herself, shivering as she thought more on the subject of what fantasy's Ichigo had in that head of his.

"Tag-teaming them sounds fair, though I want to kick Kisuke's ass myself."

"Thats fine by me. I can take on Isshin, that's not a problem." Ichigo scoffed, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"He'd probably let you beat him on purpose. He's such a pervert."

"That would be more Kisuke's style." Yoruichi laughed, making Ichigo laugh with her. "Though I can say this in his defense. I do the same thing."

"Oh really? So when I was training with you after reaching Bankai, you _let_ me beat you so that I could be on top?" Ichigo asked, thinking back to when he'd pinned Yoruichi on her back to the ground. He raised a brow as she blushed, smirking. She shivered again, her eyes masking the truth as she spoke.

"Maybe." Another shiver, which Ichigo noticed, passed through her. Smiling, Ichigo scooted over towards her, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She froze, her heart suddenly doing flips in her chest. 'Calm down, its Ichigo! You always tease him for crying out loud!' Yoruichi smiled, leaning into his side.

"Better?" He inquired, knowing she knew what he was talking about. She gave a subtle nod, closing her eyes momentarily as she inhaled. "Are you sure your ok Yoruichi?" Nuzzling his chest, she leaned into him more, turning her body towards him more. Blushing, Ichigo looked down at her. He smiled, seeing that she made herself a bit more comfortable. Another shiver, and Ichigo pushed her up a bit.

"Ichigo, what are you-" She stopped, now in between his legs with her back against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiled, her sudden flusteredness going away as she relaxed into him, setting her arms and hands over his, trapping his limbs against her. She leaned her head back against his chest, chuckling as he set his on hers. "Are you sure _your_ ok?"

"Never been better." He whispered. Yoruichi smiled more, feeling a bit giddy as she heard his voice. She was sure Ichigo was confused by his own behavior. He was acting a bit strange himself. Maybe the stale air was having an effect on him no?

"You never did tell me.." She began, tilting her head to the side to look at him. He lifted his head off hers to return her gaze. Her eyes looked deeply into his. "What are you thankful for?" Smiling, Ichigo lifted one of his hands, brushing her hair back. Yoruichi's eyes widened at the gesture, her golden orbs showing her surprise. His other arm pulled her back against him more.

"I'm thankful for each and every second I get to spend with you, Yoruichi." He said softly, stroking her cheek. Yoruichi smiled wide, bringing her hand up to place over his. Her eyes shimmered with happiness. He had felt the same way.

"There's something I need to tell you." Ichigo nodded, having an idea of what she had to say, but then again, it was Yoruichi. She was full of surprises. "I love you." She said softly, her voice slightly shaky do to the butterflies in her stomach. Ichigo felt himself melt against her as he leaned forward, his lips hovering over hers.

"Then I guess we're both thankful for the same things." Grinning, Yoruichi removed her hand from his and pulled his head to hers, their lips crashing together. A low throaty moan came from her as she finally got what she had been wanting...well sort of, part of it. What she wanted was something much more than a kiss. Ichigo leaned down more, her hand tangling in his hair. The kiss deepened as he pulled her closer, their bodies straining in the position. Neither could deny the immense feelings running between them. A few minutes later, they pulled apart, enough so they could still feel their breath on each others faces. A small smirk graced their lips as they leaned in for another kiss, lightly brushing their lips together. Ichigo pulled back, allowing her to shift her positon so that she now straddled his lap, her arms around his neck as his were around her. "Normally, this would be the part I ask where do we go from here, but I already know the answer." Her eyes glowed illuminatingly, fueling a feral desire within him. She leaned down, their lips meeting once again. She parted her lips, giving him any and all access. Tilting her head, she tangled her hands in his hair, pressing her body against him furtively.

"At least now you don't have to push me away when I.." She breathed, sliding her hand down his chest as she moved her lips towards his ear, whispering her next words huskily. "...invite you to me.." Ichigo felt his own arousal highten.

"I never should have." Ichigo admitted, sliding his hands to her waist. "I don't see how I have been denying you Yoruichi." The feralness in his eyes sparked even more desire in her as she leaned in, kissing him softly but deeply. "I love you." He whispered as she pulled back. Her eyes glazed over with passion as he kissed her harder, the two long forgetting the room they were locked in and the dinner awaiting them. Neither noticed Kisuke and Isshin watching them. For this thanksgiving, they were thankful for their love.

A/N: AHA! Happy Turkey Day to all. This story originally had a different turn out, well, it had a different story line period and was going to be called Porcelain Heart, but then I thought, "I need to do a Thanksgiving fic with Ichigo and Yoruichi!" And I had already started a new story called Porcelain Heart. So what I did was have Brendan find the japanese name for it, and my real Porcelain Heart fic, Yoruichi and Ichigo, will be up soon. Before Christmas for sure. I already have a Christmas fic, but knowing me, I'll do another one. Yes, Yes I know, I have to finish Cold November Rain, but hey, I just can't help myself heh. Wells, in this fic, I really didn't look for capturing character, I just wanted to do a nice slightly romantic fic for the two. Hopefully it fits someone's liking. And not to mention this was written the day before thanksgiving. So i had a dozen people coming into the room, "Are you done yet, are you done yet?".

Me: Do you mind?!

Cousin: What're you doing?

Me: typing a fanfic, do you mind?

Cousin: Not really, whatcha typing.

Me: Oo the fuck? GET OUT!

Cousin: Harsh, calm down Nikki.

A few minutes later.

Cousin: Are you done yet?

Me: Does it look like it?

Cousin: Um, your still typing.

Me:No... ya think? I can't finish with you idiots coming in here every ten damn minutes! Go find Jeriah, she'll hang with you.

Cousin: Your aggravated.

Me: No shit.

Me-2 Cousin- 0

R&R Pwease :3


End file.
